Hidden Sterek Moments
by LilHoodrat
Summary: A collection of one-shots revealing a hidden Sterek moment within each episode - starting from Episode 1 Season 1. Will try to remain as canon as possible.
1. Chapter 1

Derek stood watching Scott and Allison dancing. _Ugh this is the new beta? This stupid, horny kid? How am I supposed to get him away from that girl long enough to get him to help me kill the Alpha?_

He could sense Scott was having trouble keeping his control. Who could blame him it was his first full-moon after all. Although something told him that this wouldn't be the first time he would need to save him from eating his clueless girlfriend. _This is going to be a long_ _night._

Derek decided to scan the rest of the party for danger when a certain presence made itself known. It was Scott's idiot friend that everyone called 'Stiles'. Surely that's not his real name.

Derek had previously sense that this kid could be a problem. He was too smart for his own good. Actually, no, smart is not the right word. Stiles is too... open-minded. He was the one who joined the dots. He was the one who believed there was a possibility that Scott could actually be a werewolf. Humans shouldn't be so quick to believe in the supernatural.

Derek wasn't going to have a chat with Stiles just yet. He was going to let him have his little delusions and allow him to believe he was involved in something bigger than his regular human life for just a little longer but since the oppurtunity has risen he may as well make the most of it.

Stiles' heartbeat was racing as if he had just had a vigorous workout or danced like a fucking spastic more like it. Derek tried to focus in on the Stiles' voice so he could find him. "Yo guys, you guys are awesome! I'm just gonna take a walk out- Oh you don't care? That's cool." He was about to head outside by himself and no one was going to bother going with him. Perfect.

Derek quickly ran around to the front door where he could sense Stiles heading. As soon as Stiles stepped through the door Derek grabbed him placing a hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming and drawing attention. Derek didn't take into account the fact that manhandling the teenager would draw attention itself.

"I'm going to take my hand off your mouth now but don't scream. If you scream I won't hesitate to hit you." Derek whispered in Stiles' ear causing a reaction from the teenager that Derek wasn't sure if it classified as a shiver or tremble of fear.

Derek took his hand off of Stiles' mouth and opted for 'gently' guiding the teenager to his car. Seeing several teenage couples standing on the front lawn staring at them Derek flashed his most charming smile that he saved for whenever he needed to manipulate a situation to his liking and explained to the teenagers, "Nothing to see here guys, Stiles is just past his curfew." As he said this he felt Stiles sigh dejectedly.

As soon as they got to Derek's car he shoved Stiles into the passenger seat where Stiles groaned "Ugh, oh my god! _Why _did you tell them it was past my curfew!? It's only like 9.30. Do you know how lame that makes me look? Seriously I'm never going to get a fucking girlfrie-" Stiles was suddenly interrupted by the scariest person Stiles had ever seen who he had also only just encountered for the first time yesterday with Scott; Derek Hale.

"Shut up."

"What?" Derek gave Stiles what he believed was his most threatening glare and it did the trick as Stiles backed against the passenger door and squeaked out an "Okay shutting up now."

"I need you to stop."

Stiles calmed down having mentally assessed the situation and coming to the conclusion that Derek would not hurt him... Well, he hoped. "Uh, okay. Actually no, not okay." Derek gave Stiles a questioning look. "Could you just clarify what I'm stopping?"

Derek didn't even blink as he replied. "The snooping. The frantic studying. The superstition. It all needs to stop."

"Dude, what the hell!? Are you spying on me?" Feeling violated Stiles drew back again into the car door trying to shield himself from Derek with his hands.

The latter just stared at Stiles with the same emotionless expression which Stiles took that as a 'yes'. He was so beyond confused. Why was this guy spying on him? Why was _Derek fucking Hale_ spying on him.

"I'm sure that's against some kind of law. You are aware that my dad's the sheriff right?"

"Shut. _up_." Derek was unsure why this kid was threatening _him_. He really needed to gain back the upper hand in the conversation.

"Fine. I'll shut up but you have to give me answers! Because I'm the only one talking in this car and if I shut up then no one's talking and there's just a lot of staring and it's just weird."

This kid was just full of surprises. Derek didn't know if Stiles was normally so gutsy or if he'd had anything to drink to make him so courageous. Derek wasn't used to someone talking to him like he wasn't the scariest person they'd ever seen. It was so frustrating.

Derek sighed and pinched his nose. When he looked back up he saw Stiles' patient face waiting for answers and Derek would be damned if that wasn't the most calming face he'd ever seen. It was so calming it made him aggravated. He wanted to bite it off. He didn't want to be calm he was trying to threaten the stupid teenager.

Derek turned away from Stiles so he couldn't see his face and do something he'd regret. "Just- Ugh! Werewolves aren't real!" Derek exclaimed as he punched the driving wheel out of frustration. He turned to Stiles and yelled, "Just stop!" And with that Derek leaped out of his car leaving Stiles alone and confused in the passenger seat.

Stiles turned around and just slumped in the seat for a couple minutes trying to put Derek's cryptic words together. Soon enough realisation hit him.

"What the hell? This is _his_ car. Why didn't he just make _me_ leave?" Suddenly the passenger door flung open making Stiles jump out of the seat. He was being manhandled again. He decided he hated the feeling. It was Derek pulling him out of the car. That made sense. Stiles was wondering when he was going to get kicked out.

Before Stiles could say anything to Derek he was already in the car, pulling out of the park and shooting down the street at 20 over the speed limit.

Stiles just stood there in the middle of the street trying to come to terms with the situation. After a minute or so Stiles just shook his head and muttered under his breath.

"_Weird_."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope it wasn't too bad :) More to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter here's the next one! This is set during/after the final scene of Episode 2 when Jackson finds Scott's glove with the claw holes in it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Scott and Stiles were going to pay. They had no right to snoop around my house. They had no right to dig up my sister's grave. They have no idea what is going on. Especially Stiles. He has _no _idea what he is getting himself into. Why can't he just mind his own business and live a normal human life.

After Scott's great performance on the lacrosse field tonight Derek decided to stay back and make sure the idiot didn't reveal himself any more so. He was walking over to the change rooms when he saw that Jackson kid picking up Scott's abandoned glove.

_Nice one, Scott. Real great idea leaving your glove lying out on the field where ANYONE could find it. _

Jackson looked over at me. I knew he had his suspicions but hopefully he is still a fair way off. I doubt anyone would believe him if he started accusing Scott of being a werewolf anyway. Not everyone can have lunatic friends who will believe anything they read on the internet.

I'd had enough. He can keep the damn glove. If anything happens, it will be Scott who gets in trouble, not me. They have nothing on me. Because unlike Scott, I'm smart enough to cover my tracks. I turn and start to walk away when I hear a voice.

"Damn it!"

_Smirking to himself Derek thought 'Well if it isn't one half of my favourite duo'._

* * *

Stiles was having trouble opening his car door. The key just wouldn't seem to turn. He fumbled around with it and accidentally dropped it. With an exasperated sigh he threw his hands up in the air and shouted. "Is this a sign? Do you want me to get a better car? Because I'm all for getting a new car!"

The car park was almost isolated. There were only four cars left including Stiles'. The rest of the team-including Scott-had left to celebrate at Danny's house leaving Stiles all by himself attempting and failing to get into his own car. Sometimes Stiles didn't understand why he was still friends with Scott. He could be totally selfish sometimes. But then again he did have his moments.

Stiles, sighing again, bent down to pick up the stubborn key and stood back up to find a very angry Derek Hale staring at him from the other side of the parking lot.

For a moment Stiles was frozen, just staring back at Derek, almost disbelieving that he was even there. When Derek began walking towards him Stiles' brain finally processed that this was actually happening. Derek was here to get his revenge.

Stiles whispered, "Oh no. Oh God, please no." He quickly turned around and desperately tried to unlock his car once more, muttering "no no no" over and over again.

Stiles had finally gotten the key to turn and unlock the door when suddenly he was grabbed from behind and pinned against the car door. Stiles squealed as Derek's body held him in place up against the car.

"Please don't hurt me. I didn't want to rat you out to the cops. It was all Scott's fault. I swear!" Stiles curled into himself trying to shield his face from Derek.

Derek growled at Stiles, "Why were you snooping around my house?"

"Okay, okay, so maybe Scott smelled blood and we decided to investigate," Stiles slowly looked up at Derek and saw him intently listening to what Stiles had to say, "but let's not forget that it was _YOU_ who murdered your own sister. That's just sick dude." Stiles wasn't sure where he got that little boost of confidence came from and he knew it was wrong to provoke the guy but right now he felt like investigating. He still didn't know why Derek had killed his own sister and the curiosity was eating him from the inside out.

Derek's eyes flashed bright blue at having been accused of killing Laura. Stiles knew nothing. He had no right to accuse him of such a crime. He would never intentionally hurt his own pack.

"You have_ no_ idea what you are talking about." Derek was struggling to control his anger. His chest was heaving and he was finding it hard to breathe.

"What do you mean I have no idea!? I saw the damn body!" Stiles realised too late that he probably shouldn't have provoked Derek any further than he already had but he felt aggravated that Derek would so willingly kill his own family. Stiles knew firsthand how hard it was to lose someone you loved unconditionally.

Derek's eyes were now glowing blue, his fangs had extended and his claws were out but Stiles had no intention of backing down just yet. So Derek picked Stiles up off the ground and threw him against his car door. Stiles' head hit his car window and fell to the ground where he stayed temporarily. He clutched his head but stood up again almost instantly. He still wasn't backing down. He wanted answers.

Stiles just stood in front of Derek and stared right into the beta's eyes; almost challenging him. Derek hated his eyes. They were so damn questioning; so damn calming; so damn _innocent_.

_Why isn't he backing down? Why isn't he afraid? What do I have to do to scare this kid?_

Derek was huffing as he stared back into Stiles' eyes with disbelief. The former just glared back unwavering. Stiles' eyes were so soothing Derek's claws and fangs retracted. His eyes however remained glowing blue.

Derek lost it. For reasons unknown he didn't want Stiles believing he murdered Laura. "I didn't kill her! I couldn't kill her! She was my sister!"

Stiles flinched back at Derek's hurt tone of voice. _So apparently Derek cared more about his sister than I thought. But that doesn't mean he didn't kill her. And if he didn't kill her why was he hiding her body?_

Stiles narrowed his eyes looking into Derek's large and irrational ones, still glowing blue. "Why don't I believe you?"

"_I don't know _why you don't believe me because I'm telling you the truth; _I didn't kill her_. Maybe it's because you're a fucking idiot who doesn't know how to stay out of my business!"

The wolf inside of Derek rose up again having been reminded why he was irritated with Stiles in the first place. He needed to teach Stiles a lesson about privacy. He needed to stay away from Derek's house. He knew nothing about him and that's just how Derek wanted it to stay. _Or is it?_

Derek's claws were back and Stiles had run out of courage. He looked at Derek's claws and then back into Derek's eyes but Stiles' eyes had lost their calming effect as they were now wide and full of fear. Derek grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the car one more time for good measure and quickly walked off. This time when Stiles fell to the floor he clutched his head and stayed there for a good five minutes.

"God, ow!" When Stiles stumbled up he looked around but Derek was nowhere in sight. _Yep I'm definitely afraid of him._


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Episode 3's chapter! It is set during/just after Chris Argent has a lil chat with Derek at the gas station. It is a little OOC and I know Stiles doesn't believe Derek didn't hurt anyone in the actual episode but I wish he did so yeah! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Stiles was driving home when he saw it.

"Woah, woah, woah." He muttered to himself. "Woah."

He pulled over to the side of the road and watched the commotion from inside his jeep. _Why is Allison's dad talking to Derek? Since when did they know each other? _Stiles could see from the men's expressions that the conversation wasn't too friendly. It actually looked like Allison's dad and his buddies were actually bullying_ Derek_.

_That's so weird. I didn't think Derek would be afraid of anyone_.

Stiles was about to deem the situation irrelevant and drive off when one of Mr Argent's buddies walked over to Derek's beautiful, _beautiful_ Camaro and smashed in its window.

"Woah!" Stiles shouted to himself. "What the hell was that for!?"

Derek must have heard Stiles because he turned his head and saw Stiles sitting in his jeep but he made no effort to acknowledge his presence.

Now, Stiles knew Derek wasn't the nicest guy but that was totally uncalled for. As Mr Argent and his mean friends drove off his heart broke watching Derek. He didn't seem aggravated at all. In fact he looked quite pitiful.

Stiles quickly jumped out of his jeep and ran across the road (checking it first, of course). Derek just stood next to his car with a hurt look on his face. Stiles got the sudden urge to run to him, hold his face and soothe the sadness out of his expression but thought better of it. _He would probably eat me._

Derek must have known that Stiles would want to investigate because he made no effort to move from where he was standing. Stiles ran straight to him with his arms out in silent question.

"So are you going to answer me?"

"Answer what?" Derek looked puzzled and little tired. He didn't have time for Stiles' crazy logic.

"My question. What the hell was that for?"

Derek sighed and turned away. Remembering the reason Chris Argent decided to have a chat caused him to take on a hurt expression once more. Stiles suddenly regretted asking.

"Uh… ya know I'm just concerned is all."

"Well stop being concerned." Derek snapped at Stiles. He wasn't ready to have people caring for him again so soon.

"Sorry. No can do." Stiles crossed his arms and gave Derek a challenging look. "So seriously what the hell was Allison's dad talking to you about?"

Derek sighed again and considered snapping at Stiles again but when he looked into his inquiring eyes he decided it wouldn't hurt to open up just a little bit.

"He thinks I'm the one hurting people." Stiles looked like he was about to challenge that statement so Derek quickly elaborated. "I wasn't the one who killed the bus driver. I know you and Scott think I did but I swear…" Derek sighed again. This was useless. Stiles was going to believe his best friend over the resident freak any day. The weird thing was that Derek found himself wishing Stiles would trust and believe him instead.

Derek turned away again and Stiles strangely enough found himself believing Derek. When Derek turned back to look at Stiles to Derek's surprise he didn't wear an expression of disbelief but instead one of sympathy. To say Derek was shocked was an understatement.

Stiles tried to reach out to Derek but he quickly flinched away. Stiles looked momentarily hurt by the reaction but still he persisted. He reached out again and this time he was able to catch Derek's arm and pull him towards him. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and hugged him. Derek stood stiff for a few seconds but was soon relaxed by the teenager's steady heartbeat and strong scent. Very slowly he tried to reach around Stiles' waist to rest his hands on the boy. He was very cautious at first but Stiles whispered into his shoulder, "It's okay, Derek. I believe you."

Derek was suddenly overcome with an unfamiliar emotion. He wanted to hug Stiles tightly against his chest and make sure he wouldn't leave. He never wanted him to leave. Derek did just that. He buried his face in Stiles' shoulder and embraced him. He sniffed Stiles' skin; his scent drove his wolf crazy.

Derek also felt the urge to do something he hadn't done in a long time; he felt the urge to smile.

After a couple minutes Derek remembered where he was. He still needed to pay for the gas. He slowly detached Stiles from himself and silently walked over to the counter and payed for his gas. When he got back to the car Stiles was still standing in the same place. He looked deep in thought.

"Thank you, Stiles."

Stiles turned his large, cinnamon eyes towards Derek and Derek's breathe caught at the sight. "For what?"

"Understanding." Stiles just nodded.

Stiles took the sudden expression of gratitude as a prompt to leave. He didn't want to. He actually wanted to hug Derek again but decided he had already pushed the grumpy wolf to his limits. Instead Stiles gave Derek a lopsided grin and an awkward wave and started to walk off.

Stiles was a few meters away when his brain decided it needed to embarrass himself. He quickly turned, tripping over his feet in the process, and saw Derek was still standing in the same spot watching him retreat.

"Hey, can I ask you something quickly?"

Derek just stared at him so Stiles decided to continue.

"Am I attractive to gay guys? I need to know and Scott won't answer me."

Derek internally laughed at Stiles' distressed tone. _Why does he doubt himself?_ And gave him a once-over. Stiles could have sworn he saw the faintest hint of a smirk on Derek's lips.

Stiles' head was on overdrive. _What did that mean_? Did he think he was attractive or not? Stiles needed an answer not just cryptic wolf language!

Before Stiles could question Derek further he jumped into his Camaro and started the car. As he drove past Stiles he gave him one last wink and Stiles' heart skipped a beat.

_I'm totally attractive to gay guys!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this chapter was a bit hard for me because the episode already had so _much_ STEREK! I couldn't really find a hidden moment so I just put a kind of twist on the scenes they already had by adding thoughts and different points of view and what not. So I guess I better start disclamin' because most of the lines are definitely not mine. I don't own Teen Wolf. (Seriously though, would anyone really believe me if I said I did? lol)**

**Also big thanks to reviewers (all three of you)! Even the guest who so ingeniously gave me a 'Lol. Update'! lmao**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Derek was desperately trying to find Scott's voice when he came across the two girls'. He identified them as Allison and her friend Lydia.

"I'll tell you what to do. When's he coming over?"

"Right after school."

Derek's heart nearly stopped. Now he could panic. He desperately needed help and Scott would be occupied with his precious Allison from the moment he got out of class. Derek had no choice but to go to the only other person in Beacon Hills he could trust. He internally groaned. _Where the fuck is Stiles_?

If Derek was completely honest he didn't want to go to Stiles. It wasn't that he didn't like Stiles. It was just that he didn't like the feeling of depending on him. Derek was extremely independent and having to trust and rely on other people was not something he was used to. He wasn't always this way. He used to love talking and confiding in other people. He would accept help whenever it was offered. But Derek considered that to be his one weakness, his downfall. He considered it to be the fault in his own personality that ultimately led to the death of his family. His willingness to trust anyone killed everyone he had ever loved. So he vowed to never be quick to trust ever again.

He stumbled out of the school with having almost blacked out at least three times. He was weakening and needed to locate Stiles fast. Once in the car park Derek found it easy to spot his trademark jeep. He was half way to the jeep when Stiles quickly jumped in and reversed into the car park.

_No!_ Derek knew this was his last chance. He _needed_ to get to Stiles. If he didn't he would surely die.

He mustered up all his saved energy, stood up straight, and power walked onto the road, arm out signalling for him to stop, praying that Stiles wouldn't hit him. Thank god Stiles stopped but now he had used up all his energy and was fading fast. He was losing control of his wolf, his eyes kept glowing blue. He couldn't shut it off.

Derek fell to the ground and hoped Stiles was smart enough to jump out and help. But the idiot just sat in his car and muttered "You've got to be kidding me. This guy is everywhere." _No I'm not kidding you. Get out of the fucking car and _help_ me._

Thankfully Derek could sense Scott approaching him. _Since when was Scott the intuitive one? Maybe I should have tried going to him after all. _Derek knew deep down (but would not admit to himself) that Scott probably would have helped him despite his prior plans with Allison but there was something inside of Derek begging him to trust Stiles and go to him first.

"What are you doing here?" Scott sounded annoyed.

Derek was finding it increasingly hard to speak. All he needed was for someone to help him out and take him to a place where he could regain energy. "I was shot."

Apparently Stiles had finally come to his senses and decided to get out of his jeep. Derek hears him pipe up with a _very_ helpful statement, "He's not looking too good, dude." If Derek could roll his eyes he would.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott inquires.

"I can't…it w- it was a different kind of bullet."

"What, a silver bullet?!" More helpful input from Stiles. _Does this kid believe everything he reads?_

"_No_, you idiot!" Derek was losing his patience with Stiles very fast. _Is it just me or is he getting more stupid_?

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you only had 48 hours." Scott interrupted.

"What? Who-who said I have 48 hours?"

"The woman who shot you."

Derek suddenly lost control of his eyes again. They kept flashing bright blue. Derek heard Stiles' heartbeat pick up. _Why can't they see_ _I really need to get out of here? Why am I still lying on the road?_

"Stop doing that!" Scott yelled at him.

_God these teenagers will be the death of me_. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. I _can't_."

Derek was now in a crazy amount of pain, he was finding it hard to breathe. He couldn't help wishing his family were still alive. They would know how to help him.

Scott seemed to finally realise that they were causing a dangerous scene in a high school parking lot that could greatly damage Derek's already tarnished reputation. He sternly ordered, "Derek. Get up." There were kids watching everywhere now. The car horns beeping were giving Derek a severe headache and wasn't that just the cherry on top of the situation.

Scott started helping him up into a standing position calling out to Stiles, "Help me get him in your car."

Derek couldn't help noticing that Stiles wasn't particularly helpful nor hit with the severity of the situation. He just kind of casually stood off to the side watching with little interest. _What happened to the caring Stiles from last week?_ Right now Derek was admiring Scott more and more and beginning to despise Stiles on a very high level.

As Derek was finally placed safely in the jeep he turned to Scott. "I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"She's an Argent. She's with them."

"Why should I help _you_?" And there goes Derek's admiration for Scott.

He wished he had a decent answer for Scott, he really did and when he thought about it he had plenty but right now was not the time. All he could think of is that he needed Scott and Derek was fairly sure Scott needed him.

"Because you need me."

Scott seemed to see enough sense in that argument. Either that or he was just eager to get Derek out of his hands and dive back into his pool of Allison. "Fine. I'll try."

Stiles finally jumped into the car. _How nice of him to join us_. Scott spoke to Stiles, "Get him out of here." _Yes, please do_.

Stiles surprisingly answered Scott with an "I hate you for this so much" before driving off.

_What the hell is his problem?_ Just the other day Stiles had been comforting and trusting and now he can't stand to help Derek out with this simple life or death problem? This is a serious situation and Stiles couldn't seem to sense the urgency in it all. Putting it lightly, Derek could easily die if both Scott and Stiles don't pull their heads out of their asses long enough to save him.

Whatever Stiles' deal was Derek couldn't bring himself to care at the current point in time. As far as Derek was concerned he was safe for the moment. So he decided to stay silent and recover what little energy he could.

Stiles couldn't believe Scott left him alone with Derek. After their last encounter Stiles wasn't too keen to hang out with the guy. That whole experience felt out of body, like someone else was guiding him towards his actions. Stiles had sensed that there had been some sort of connection between himself and Derek but that didn't mean he exactly wanted it. Like yeah the dude was attractive but he wasn't into that. He liked _Lydia_. That girl is a goddess! She is smart, attractive, feisty, everything he could ask for in a girl! There was a part of Stiles' brain however that spoke up and mentioned that Derek is all of those things too.

That part of his brain really frustrated him. Stiles didn't want that part of his brain. It was constantly reminding him that Derek is close, much closer than Stiles could have ever imagined, and he wasn't going to drift away any time soon. _Well duh, now he's not gonna drift away since I have to be his new babysitter_.

Stiles felt kind of harsh for wishing that Derek wasn't his responsibility right now since it's obvious that he has no family and his Alpha or whatever is probably off doing its own thing. When he thinks about it he probably should have been flattered that Derek came to him first; that he trusted Stiles with his life. Now Stiles felt kind of crappy for not acting faster on the situation. _Kind of. It's not like I care about the dude or anything._

Getting tired of the silent car ride and anxious due to the lack of action and if he's honest the constant tension rising between himself and Derek, Stiles pulled out his phone and texted Scott an impatient message.

'_Did you find it yet?_' _Wow wishful thinking much. He probably only just walked into Allison's house. Whatever I don't care. I just want this over and done with._

Derek was now moaning and groaning and just making his presence very clear. Stiles was over this already. He never asked for Derek to come to him for help.

Rolling his eyes at Derek, Stiles felt his phone buzz and checked his message from Scott.

'_Need more time.'_

Stiles' normal, rational part of his brain decided that yeah he probably did need more time and that was acceptable. But the completely irrational part of his brain, which was also the part that was frustrated with his connection with Derek, decided more time was not acceptable, aggressively throw his phone on the car seat, and reprimanded Derek.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats." _Okay, well that was a little harsh he can't help that he's been shot by maniac hunters_. Stiles decided to take on a more reassuring tone. "We're almost there."

"We're almost where?" When Derek had finally spoken up he did not sound good at all and Stiles wished it didn't concern him as much as it did.

He sighed again in frustration at his conflicted feelings and stated sarcastically, "Your house."

Derek's head snapped up to face him and spoke with what sounded to Stiles like genuine fear. "What? No you can't take me there."

Stiles knew it was true enough that he couldn't take a dying Derek to his burnt to a crisp, shell of a house but he didn't care. He felt the need to let his irrational side take over.

"I can't take you to your own house?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

Derek just explained calmly, "Not when I can't protect myself."

Stiles slammed the brake and slide into the nearest park on the side of the road. Stiles felt anger towards Derek again but this time it wasn't from his irrational point of view. It was surprisingly from the rational part of his brain. He was worried for Derek. Derek was the strongest person he knew and if he can't protect himself then who can? There are bigger, badder forces out there which could easily take him down, as proven today. A _single_ bullet is causing the strong Derek Hale to slowly wither and _die_.

Stiles felt the need to lash out, not exactly at Derek but just at the world in general. But since the world wasn't available he would have to settle for Derek. "What happens if Scott doesn't find you little magic bullet, hmm? Are you dying!?"

"I uh… I have a last resort." _Well that's reassuring_.

"What do you mean!? What last resort!?"

Just then, Derek pulled up his sleeve, revealing his wound to Stiles. Later Stiles would feel grateful for the distraction. He feared if he kept considering the possibility that Derek would die a panic attack could arise.

"Oh my god what is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what? You should probably just get out." Stiles hoped Derek knew he wasn't serious about him getting out. He would never abandon him in a situation this serious.

Derek was looking worse and worse. He was huffing and Stiles saw that he was finding it hard to get out his next sentence.

"Start… the car… now."

Well Stiles did not take that order lightly. He had had enough of being told what to do. He was helping Derek against his will right now and the guy couldn't even slip in a 'please'.

"Yeah, I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look. Okay? In fact I think if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." _If I wanted to. Too bad I don't._

Derek looked furious and Stiles didn't care. "Start the car. Or I'm gonna rip your throat out." _Well that's charming_. "With my teeth." _Even better._

Stiles turned away and started the car. He could have argued more but he didn't feel he had the strength to continue staring into Derek's deep green eyes without giving in to his urges and doing something he would _definitely_ regret later. Or at least something his _irrational _side would regret later. Stiles is starting to discover that his rational side is all for Team Hale.

Stiles opened up the garage door of the clinic as his phone rang. Derek looked terrible now. He collapses onto a pile of dog food.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked turning around to face Derek.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. Ugh he has to bring me the bullet."

Stiles was getting more and more worried by the minute. Derek looked completely out of it and there was nothing he could do to help. His life was in Scott's hands and for all he knows Scott could be carelessly making out with Allison right now.

"Why?" Stiles inquired. Derek felt hopeless staring up into Stiles' wide, worried eyes.

Derek sighed "Because I'm going to die without it." Derek felt overcome with emotion. He tried pouring it all out through his expression he wanted Stiles to understand the severity of the situation. He wanted Stiles to know that he was not ready to die.

Stiles could not react. Derek's emotion hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt Derek's and his own emotions all at once and it paralysed him. He was so full of fear he could barely move. He just stared wide eyed at Derek who couldn't seem to look at him anymore. Stiles knew he needed to do something to help him out. Derek was the one dying not him. He needed to be strong.

Stiles bent down in front of Derek. His lips still open in permanent shock. His eyes wide, looking into Derek's serious ones. He looked almost accepting of his fate.

Stiles slowly lifted a hand to stroke his face. He wanted to comfort him. "Don't look like that." It came out as barely a whisper.

"Like what?" Derek's voice was soft and hoarse.

"Like you know- Like you don't believe Scott's going to bring the bullet."

"I believe Scott's going to bring the bullet. I just don't think he will get it to us on time." Stiles' heart skipped a beat. He knew it was stupid, especially at this current moment, but he couldn't help feeling pleased at the sound of Derek and him being labelled as 'us'.

Stiles took a deep breath and stood up. "You are not going to die. Not today. Not if I can help it."

He helped Derek to his feet.

"Can you help me get my shirt off?" Derek asked.

Stiles' heart skipped another beat. _Do _not _think about other situations in which he could say that_. Stiles grabbed the bottom of his shirt and got it off half his body. They walked into the operating room and Derek pulled the other half of his shirt off.

Derek's arm was looking even worse than before if that was possible. Looking at it, Stiles' need to lighten any mood kicked in. "You know it doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night's sleep could take care of." He internally cursed his voice for breaking at the end.

Stiles' joke didn't seem to have any effect on Derek. "If the infection reaches my heart it'll kill me." Stiles' heart sunk at Derek's blunt statement.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time… last resort." Derek was frantically searching all of the cupboards in the room.

"Which is?" Stiles was getting impatient. He hoped the last resort wouldn't be too hard to pull off. His heart ached thinking about Derek dying and not being able to save him.

Derek pulled out the scariest looking mechanism Stiles had ever seen. _Oh god no. What _is _that?_ "You're going to cut off my arm."

The fear was back. Stiles wanted so badly to yell at him. To call him insane and just walk out but Derek was looking at him with so much intensity; so much trust. Derek needed him to do this. He knew he couldn't trust Scott to bring back the bullet but he could trust Stiles to cut his arm off as a last resort.

Derek was now leaning on the operating table, unable to keep himself upright. He slid the saw over the table towards Stiles who picked it up, gave it a test drive, and instantly put it down again. "_Oh _my god." Stiles was hoping it wouldn't come to this but Derek seemed adamant that now was the time. He needed to take action. He was wrapping the tape around his upper arm as a tourniquet.

"What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal if it works." Derek mumbled with tape in his mouth.

Stiles looked close to tears. This was all too much from him. He felt a panic attack rising. The only thing keeping him grounded and aware was the intensity of the situation. He didn't want Derek to die. He needed to do this. He just didn't know if he could.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?" Derek was frustrated with Stiles' attitude. Couldn't he do this? For him?

"Well, because the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles wouldn't admit it out loud but he's sure another reason was that he would not be able to inflict such pain on Derek himself.

"You _faint_ at the sight of blood?"

"No. But I might at the sight of a chopped off arm."

"Alright, fine. How about this. Either you cut off my arm or I'm gonna cut off your head." Derek didn't want to resort to threats but the only other way that he knew he could get Stiles to focus and co-operate was if he pleaded with him and Derek was not ready to show that level of weakness.

"Okay you know, I'm so not buying your threats anymore- Oh my god." Derek grabbed Stiles by the shirt and the latter was extremely overwhelmed. He wished his body didn't enjoy Derek's dominant behaviour quite so much. _Now is not the time for discovering kinks._ "Okay, alright, fine. Totally I'll do it. I'll do it."

Suddenly Derek loosened his grip on Stiles' shirt slightly and started dry heaving. "What? What are you doing?" Derek bent over the table and threw up black gunk all over the floor.

This was too much for Stiles. He was on the brink of losing his head. "Holy god what the hell is _that_!?" This was happening. Derek was dying he knew it. This was it.

"My body… is trying to heal itself…"

"Well it's not doing a very good job of it." Derek looked up at him, eyes lacking any sense of hope and Stiles suddenly felt terrible for the dry comment. He couldn't help it. Whenever his brain senses stressful situations it spews out sarcastic lines and humour to lift the situation.

"Now. You gotta do it now."

"Honestly I don't think I can."

"Just do it!"

"Oh my god, okay, okay." _Is this it? Am I really going to hurt Derek? I know it's to save him but this is a little too much for me. I can't but I have to do it. He trusts me. He trusts me with his life!_

"Oh god, god here we go!" Stiles was so sure he should have been crying whilst lining the saw up to Derek's arm but something was stopping the tears. He wanted to be strong. He needed to do this for Derek.

"Stiles?" Stiles was unsure if he had heard correctly but he prayed to God that that was Scott calling.

"Scott?" And Stiles was pretty sure he was converting to Christianity because there was Scott with the bullet just in time.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay first of all I'm very sorry it's taken me a while to get this one up. I'm at the busiest point in my schooling life with my QCS test this week which will literally define my future (it gives me an OP score which I need to get into my uni course) and also exam block and then prom. So excuse me please if I don't update in a while. :)**

**Secondly thanks to CrystalCay for pointing out my error last chapter. After like an hour of playing/pausing/listening/typing my ears decided to give up on listening to the lines lol.**

**So yeah here's chapter 5 it is set during/after the scene in which Stiles visits Lydia after she is traumatized by seeing the big bad wolf.**

* * *

"It's a text." Stiles sighed. He had no idea why he was still entertaining Lydia. There was no way she could comprehend anything he was saying and he highly doubted she would remember anything by tomorrow.

He clicked on the phone attempting to open Lydia's text message for her. This was probably crossing some kind of privacy boundary but he couldn't care less for Lydia's privacy right now. The text message didn't open and instead some sort of video began to play.

"I don't know how to-" Stiles cut off when he saw… well he didn't quite know what he saw. He assumed it was some kind of wolf; particularly a werewolf. Maybe it was Derek. He didn't think Derek would be so stupid as to reveal himself to Lydia, especially when she had a camera out. Plus he was pretty sure Derek was nowhere near cool enough to transform fully into a wolf.

_Focus Stiles. This is bad. Lydia has witnessed a werewolf. No _wonder she was so drugged up. She was probably trying to forget. Stiles looked at Lydia again. She was on the verge of passing out and Stiles figured she wouldn't miss him if he left. He needed to show someone this video. Preferably Scott but he knew from previous attempts of contacting his so-called best friend today that he probably wouldn't get any answer. So that left one option, though Stiles would give anything than to see him right now, and that was Derek.

* * *

Stiles was making his way up to the Hale house when he saw him. A very shirtless Derek was sprinting through the forest at crazy werewolf speed. _What the hell?_ Stiles quickly put his jeep into park and jumped out. At a young age Stiles had noticed that if he could really focus he could manage to get his legs to work. Well, yeah, he could get his legs to work obviously. Otherwise he would be in a wheelchair right now. What he meant was that he could get his legs to really sprint. He had always been a great runner it just never worked when he was under pressure. So he never joined the track team. Right now though, Stiles had just the right amount of Adderall in his system to get his legs to sprint so he sprinted. And not before long he had caught up to Derek, mostly because Derek had stopped and was now looking around like a wounded puppy. Once again Stiles got the urge to console Derek. He hated that expression on him.

"What's going on?" Stiles puffed.

The change in Derek's features was clear. He obviously was not aware of Stiles' presence until he had spoken. Derek's face went from wounded puppy to emotionless psychopath within seconds.

"Nothing. Go home." Derek barked.

"What? No. You can't tell me what to do." Stiles was confused. Why was he ordering him to leave?

"Yes I can. This is my property now go home before I call the cops."

"My dad is 'the cops'." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Even better. He might ground you." Derek snapped back. Stiles groaned and silently cursed himself. _Damn it_. Stiles knew he was beat. Why did Derek have to be like this? Why couldn't he be friendly for just two seconds?

"Ugh, no, please don't call my dad. Look I was here for a reason. Lydia-"

"I really don't want to hear about your little crush right now." Derek snapped, cutting off Stiles mid-sentence. Derek didn't know why that girl really bothered him but she did. He had figured it was because she was so closely linked to the Argent girl but maybe there was something more to it. He knew it certainly made his wolf frustrated whenever he heard Stiles talk about her.

"It's not about her. It's about you." Stiles stated seriously taking Derek by surprise. Derek was curious but he couldn't talk right now. He had just been attacked and tortured by Kate Argent. He needed time by himself. He couldn't find it in himself to entertain a hyperactive teenage boy right now.

"Stiles, it can wait." Derek stated stubbornly.

"No. We are gonna talk now and it will be amicable." Stiles had to restrain himself from stomping his foot.

Derek's eyes flashed bright blue as he ordered, "Go. Home."

"Why are you pushing me away? Is this because of your family? You can't hide from people forever. You're gonna need to establish relationships sometime." Stiles regretted mentioning his family as soon as he had said it. The hurt puppy look was back and it was all Stiles' fault. He should have known better. He knew how it felt. He understood the pain. Yet he so carelessly opened up the wound.

Stiles found himself stepping towards Derek. He tried his best to ignore his bare chest and walk up to him looking straight into his eyes. Derek's expression became suspicious. He was doing it again. He was cutting Stiles' out and it frustrated Stiles to no end. He suddenly became more determined than ever reaching up towards Derek trying to reach out to cup his cheek. Derek suddenly flinched away from Stiles, stumbling backwards almost tripping over his own feet. Stiles visibly winced. He knew he shouldn't have done that.

"Get away from me." Derek ordered with malice in his voice.

"Derek I-"

"No! I don't want you here. I don't want you talking about my family. I don't want you on my property. I don't want you touching me! I don't want _you_!" Stiles' heart constricted at his last words. _He doesn't want you. No one ever wants you. Just go home_. His inner self told him to just leave but another part of him was too stubborn to give in. Stiles could tell Derek was losing control but he wouldn't give in. He wanted to help him. Derek had now shifted halfway. His eyes were now steadily glowing blue and his claws and teeth had grown but Stiles was not afraid.

He went to reach out to Derek again but Derek quickly swiped at Stiles' chest. Stiles fell to the ground encased by pain; not just the physical pain but the pain of having been attacked by someone he had fully trusted. He looked down and saw that Derek had clawed through his shirt and scratched his skin. He had three scratches that were started to bleed.

As Stiles looked up he saw that Derek was now fully human again. _He must be satisfied. He drew blood, he made caused me pain. I hope he's happy._ Derek just stared down at the teenager curled up on the forest ground with an emotionless expression.

"You… you…" Stiles didn't know what he was going to say. _You what? You hurt me? He already knows that. That's what he wanted to do._ So Stiles just gathered himself and stood, continuously staring at Derek wide-eyed hoping for the shell of a human to feel some form of guilt. After Derek made no effort to speak or even to show any emotion Stiles just turned and left. As Stiles walked through the forest not once did he look back at Derek. He couldn't believe he ever felt anything for the man.

* * *

**Hope it was okay! See you next chapter.**


End file.
